Harry Potter y El Cristal de la Luna
by Princess Of The Rain
Summary: Bien, primer año en Hogwarts, nuevos personajes, nueva historia, ?¿qué es el cristal de la Luna? ¿Quién es Roweena Ravenclaw? ¿Quien es Nicolette Swan? y más importante aún ¿Dónde está el zapato de Ron? A verígualo leyendo! no importa que tan malo es mi s


**HARRY POTTER Y EL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA.**

ESCRITO POR: PRINCESS OF THE RAIN.

CAPITULO 1.

HARRY POTTER?

Harry avanzó a través del pasillo buscando algún compartimiento solo, aparentemente todos estaban ocupados por chicos de diferentes edades que charlaban alegremente acerca de sus aventuras durante el verano, de algún campamento muggle, de un viaje al caribe o al mediterráneo, de algún amor de verano, de alguna amistad ganada o perdida. Harry nunca había tenido unas vacaciones felices, ni un amor, ni una amistad, nunca.

Finalmente encontró un vagón vacío al final del tren, parecía ser que viajaría solo, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos once años de su vida, así, sentado frente a la ventanilla le era imposible darse cuenta del alboroto que había en el pasillo.

- DIJE QUE NO! NO Y NO!

-Anda! No seas tímida, ve y salúdalo!

-Pero...pero...pero...

-Vamos Susan, sabemos que te gusta!

-Lo acabo de ver, cómo me va a gustar!

-Qúe no crees en el amor a primera vista?

-SUSAN Y OLIVER SUSAN Y OLIVER SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BE...

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Harry se puso de un rojo imposible cuando el tren frenó y la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, haciendo caer a la chica que estaba recargada en ella, literalmente en sus brazos.

-Eh..eh..eh..he he lo siento

-No...no..importa

La chica se levanto y se sacudió la falda para luego fijar la vista en el chico en el que había caído mirándolo de arriba abajo y esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-Bueno, supongo que no fue la mejor manera de conocernos eh? Pero bueno, supongo que quizá fue mejor a que si no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Eh?

-Es que eso dice mi hermano cuando conoce a una chica, no quiero decir que tu lo seas! Solo que me pareció que quedaba bien.

-Ah..esta bien..

-Siempre eres tan elocuente?

-Eh...este

-Olvídalo, lo oí en una película muggle.

-Ah

-Bien, permíteme presentarme entonces!

La chica le sonrió divertida y se puso las manos en la cintura...

-Roweena Ravenclaw, gusto en conocerte –dijo extendiéndole la mano-

-Harry Potter –dijo tímidamente estrechándole la mano-

Harry no había reparado en la apariencia de la chica hasta ese momento, era más o menos de la misma estatura qué él, quizá uno o dos centímetros menos, piel muy blanca que contrastaba con sus labios rojos y cabello café oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros en bonitos caireles, y sus ojos, tenían un color poco común, eran oscuros, pero no eran negros ni marrones, eran claros pero no eran color miel ni verde, eran azules, pero de un azul oscuro, se podría decir que eran azul rey, si , azul rey, no eran azul claro, ni eran azul marino, era un color entre esos dos, pero más brillante.

-Potter? Me suena...no nos conocíamos de antes?

-No lo creo, mis tíos no aceptan la magia, ven mal a los magos...

-Mmm bueno, y ya pensaste en cuál casa te gustaría estar?

-Casa?

-Si, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas en las que dividen a los alumnos, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. No lo sabías?

-No, es que bueno, yo soy de familia muggle, bueno, es decir, mis padres eran magos pero mis tíos no y bien... yo no sabía de Hogwarts hasta este año.

-Oh, bueno, no importa!

-ROWEENA! TARA DIJO QUE LE GUSTA EL CHICO WEASLEY, PERCY! DEJA DE COQUETEAR Y VEN AQUÍ!

-He he, bien, supongo que nos vemos luego Harry, solo un consejo, evita quedar en Slytherin o en Huffelpuff, no son lo mejor.

-Y tu en que casa quieres quedar?

-VOY a quedar en Ravenclaw por supuesto.

-Como lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé! Te veo luego oki?

-Eh...si claro

Roweena salió del compartimiento cerrando la puerta tras ella, detrás de esta Harry pudo escuchar las burlas de las chicas...

-Por que tardaste tanto!

-Siii acaba de empezar el año y ya estás buscando novio?

-Y quién es el afortunado?

-CÁLLENSE! YA! NO ME GUSTA ESE CHICO!

-Entonces quién?

-Rivers

-ROWEENA Y RIVERS ROWEENA Y RIVERS!

-Chicas, mi hermana es igual

-Eh?

-Perdón, puedo sentarme aquí? Mis hermanos me echaron de su compartimiento.

-Claro, pasa

-Gracias, Ron Weasley –le dijo extendiéndole la mano

Parado en la puerta, con su baúl en la mano, un chico de su misma edad, y cabello muy rojo lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, pensándolo bien, era el mismo chico que había visto en el andén.

-Harry, Harry Potter –dijo estrechándole la mano

-Potter? En realidad eres Harry Potter!

-Eh...si

-Wow! No lo creo! Mis hermanos se estarían muriendo de la envidia!

-Por mi nombre?

-Qué? No sabes que eres famoso en el mundo mágico?

-Fa..famoso, no es para tanto

-Si! Harry Potter el niño que vivió! Genial!

-Disculpen niños, van a querer algo del carrito?

-Yo no... traje algo de comer...

-Deme uno de cada uno

-Wow, aparte de ser famoso eres rico, en cambio yo...

-Bueno... yo...

-Disculpen, no han visto a una rana? Es de un chico, Neville, la perdió y estoy ayudándolo a buscarla.

Una chica de su misma edad, ojos marrones, cabello castaño y muy alborotado estaba medio asomada en su compartimiento.

-No, no hemos visto ninguna rana, ahora, si nos disculpas..

-Pff, que maleducado! Bien, como sea, soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto

-Ron Weasley

-Harry Potter

-Potter! Wow! He leído muchísimo de ti en los libros de historia de la magia! Bien, dime, cómo sobreviviste?

-Bueno, yo, en realidad no lo sé

-Disculpen, serían tan amables de ponerse el uniforme?

-Eh?

-Si, el uniforme, ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts, y es mi deber como prefecta de avisar a todos.

Frente a ellos, recargada en el marco de la puerta estaba una muchacha alta de unos quince años, con piel muy blanca y cabello castaño recogido en una media cola, labios muy rojos y ojos grises enmarcados en unos finos lentes dorados, curiosamente a Harry le recordaba a alguien que había visto en algún lado.

-No eres tu hermana de Roweena Ravenclaw?

-Eh? Ah, si, soy su hermana mayor, la conoces?

-Bueno..si..algo así

-Mmm, bien, los dejo que se cambien de acuerdo? Espero que alguno quede en Raven ok?

-Si! Yo quiero quedar en Ravenclaw o en Griffindor!

-Bueno chica, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente seguro quedarás donde deseas. Ciao, nos vemos en Hogwarts!

-Bien, no piensas irte para que nos podamos cambiar?

-Eh? Ah! Si, por supuesto, nos vemos!

-Que rara no Harry?

-Si, supongo que si

-Bien, creo que mejor nos cambiamos no lo crees Harry?

-Si, creo que estamos a punto de llegar

-No estás nervioso? Por la selección de casas

Harry se terminó de abrochar la camisa, al igual que Ron y los dos se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.

-La verdad si, que tal si no me escogen para ninguna casa?

-Bueno, no creo que eso pase o si?

-Por supuesto que si!

-Aja, el año pasado había un chico, Wayne McDougal, estábamos en la selección de casas, y cuando lo llamaron para seleccionarlo

-Le dijeron que no tenía cualidades para ninguna casa

-Así que lo mandaron de regreso

-Por supuesto que fue la burla de todos no es así George?

-Así es Fred

-Qué hacen aquí?

Desde la puerta dos chicos bastante altos, de unos trece o catorce años con cabello tan rojo como el de Ron, y tantas pecas como él, los dos, exactamente idénticos al otro los veían divertidos.

-Oigan! Dejen de molestar! Si no somos elegidos es nuestro problema

-Hermanito! Nosotros sólo velamos por tu bienestar

-Y por el de tu amigo

-Por cierto

-Cómo te llamas?

-Eh.. Harry

-Se llama Harry Potter

-Eh?

Ahora los gemelos estaban parados frente a los chicos y una chica de ojos azul rey estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

-Y tu eres?

-Que no sabes quién es?

-Tu sabes Fred?

-Pues claro que sé!

-Y quién es?

-Es una entrometida!

Los dos gemelos se echaron a reír mientras la chica los veía con una mueca en el rostro.

-Ya terminaron de reírse? Digo yo solo pregunto.

-Ah, no te enojes!

-Si, es una broma no es cierto George?

-Afirmativo!

-Bien, bien, no estoy enojada, yo solo venía a decirles algo de parte de Angelina Jonson y de Fiorella Grant.

-Ah si? Y qué es?

-Pues dicen que

ROWEENA RAVENCLAW! SI DICES ALGO IREMOS CON RIVERS!

La voz de varias chicas se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Oh, olvídenlo

-Ravenclaw? De verdad?

-Si, Ravenclaw

-Es decir de la familia de los cuatro fundadores?

-Si, Ron, ya te dijo que si

-Tu cállate George!

-Oh, el pequeño Ronnie está molesto

-Porque no vas con mami?

-Todos los alumnos favor de desabordar el tren.

El aviso había llegado justo a tiempo.


End file.
